


Eyeliner

by anemptymargin



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spy watches Noel apply eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (LJ)slashthedrabble #288 “Spy”
> 
> Just a little triple drabble, inspired by the delights of tumblr Noel and Ju spam goodness.

I didn’t mean to watch them; it was a bit of a hazard of being on the road – mashed up in a strange hotel room and a little buzzed while we wait to interview. I was curled up in a chair and they must have thought I was asleep.

“No, Ju… that’s all wrong.” Noel rolled close against him; they had sprawled together on the narrow bed in a nest of oversized blankets.

“It isn’t.” Julian answered quietly, letting Noel take the liquid eyeliner without fuss. “I like it.”

Unceremoniously, Noel pulled himself into Julian’s lap – wrapping his legs around his solid waist. “Big eyes, now.”

Julian obeyed, batting his eyelashes several times before allowing Noel’s trained hand to take over – gently dabbing on a bead the dark liner before drawing the tiny brush over the delicate curve in a single stroke. It was genius; I’d seen makeup artists who didn’t have half the knack for it.

“Mmm, beautiful.” Noel smiled, finishing the lower left with a delicate flourish. “Wait. Do you want to see before I do the other?”

“I trust you.” Julian’s mustache bristled in what may have been a smile.

“I know.” Noel dipped the brush and took after the opposite side. “It really is lovely, though. You should wear it more often – makes your eyes look… you know… less…”

“Small.” Julian cracked a full smile, resting his hands on Noel’s hips. Something in the room changed and I suddenly felt less like an occupant, more like a spy witnessing something secret I wasn’t meant to be seeing.

Noel laughed, and then capped the tube. “You’ll love it.”

“I already do.” Julian licked his lips, batting his lashes frantically when Noel leaned against him for a kiss.

I closed my eyes, best not to see some things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
